Out of the Darkness
by QueenMabShakespeare
Summary: Rose is taken and disappears, no trace of her. She is found on the doorstep of Hogwarts years later. Can Scorpius get the only girl he wants back again? Will she love him? How has she changed? What has she endured? So many questions. I hate summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a full plot/story set out for this Rose/Scorpius FanFiction. Do you want me to continue? Reviews welcome as I don't want to waste my time writing this if all you discerning readers feel it is a lemon. **

It was five years ago to the day that Rose Weasley was taken from the Edge of the Black Lake. He remembers it like it was yesterday. The clouds had been black, a storm imminent - she was smiling and laughing with her Ravenclaw friends.

He was walking towards her with her favourite cousin and his best Slytherin mate, Albus Potter - she smiled and waved at them when she spotted them. Scorpius felt his heart beat a little faster as he took the opportunity to observe her as she smiled at him. They were now at the beginning of their third year at Hogwarts and puberty had well and truly started taking over their young bodies.

Both Albus and Scorpius had grown several inches over the year and were constantly measuring and comparing their heights in friendly rivalry. Their voices also had lost that childishness tone and were deepening from young boys to young men.

Scorpius was pleased that he was slightly taller and his voice deeper than Albus, but Albus had the dark smoldering looks that made girls swoon over him. Not that Scorpius lacked any attention with his platinum hair that fell across his grey eyes sexily, his broad shoulders and body starting to become more muscular – this gained plenty of fluttering eyelashes and flirty smiles.

But for Scorpius there was only one girl – and her name was Rose Weasley. He had noticed that over the years she was going from very pretty to full blown gorgeous. Her shining red hair was no longer tangled and bushy but fell in beautiful waves just past her shoulders, her full pouty red lips, gentle swishing hips and already quite full breasts (he always took the time to observe how she had changed and regularly took bets with his other Slytherin mates – on what her bra, and more importantly cup size, was). Then he had to "convince" (pay 10 galleons no less!) to Albus to sneak into her room at her home and give the results. He was a little ashamed to do this as he considered her a very good friend but he was a normal hormonally driven (Slytherin) boy – what's a guy to do!

The now very tall eighteen year old Scorpius stood and frowned as he looked out at that lake. The clouds were again dark just like that day. He closed his eyes and wished he never had those images burnt into his memory.

She had just lowered her hand when a shadowy cloud appeared from the sky and they all looked up startled as it descended closer. Bit by bit it took form they stared stunned at the large dark leathery wings that spread wide from its back - it was a tall young man with dark hair and eyes. He was naked except for the black cloth about his waist. His face was impossibly beautiful but his expression told a difference story - malevolent, evil… lusting. Fear struck them all immoveable no one daring to move not understanding who, or what, the hell he was. Then just as swiftly as he appeared he lunged and seized… Rose.

Her mouth opened, blue eyes wide, but no sound came as she tried to scream. Scorpius was the first to react – pulling his wand shooting as many spells as he could, racing down the hill towards the thing that had Rose in its arms. It sneered evilly at him "I don't think so boy" it hissed and with one gigantic flap of its wings it launched into the sky taking Rose with him. Only seconds had passed… she was gone. The first sound he heard was screaming… it was his own as he fell to his knees, screaming until he burst his vocal chords and blood spewed from his mouth.

They searched for weeks, months – but nothing. No one knew who or what the man was. Hagrid spent months in the Black Forrest looking and asking but still - nothing.

Scorpius exhausted every library looking for some clue in the ancient books and scrolls. Even on his summer holidays in Rome, France and throughout the European Continent he would go to any and all libraries to search. His parents never asked why and even if they did he wouldn't tell them.

Why did he do it…? He had asked himself a thousand times. He had even tried a couple of relationships hoping that fucking some other girl would appease the ache, but eventually he would moan _her_ name and his relationship would end.

He couldn't let her go – he just knew deep in his bones that she was destined for him and him alone. But something had smashed into their destiny and ripped it apart… and he _hated_ it. Fury clenched his jaw as he stood looking darkly at the lake, wanting to tear something apart - as it had done to him.

He just _knew_ she wasn't dead and would wake up sweating from dreams about her trying to reach for him while he was asleep. Professor Trelawney had declared numerous times she could feel Roses life-force wasn't gone, but as the years went by they all gave up hope. Anger always smoldered beneath the cool exterior – no one dared speak her name around him, not even in fond remembrance.

Robert Goyle was the last person to mention her name – out of jealousy and trying to provoke Scorpius, he had (very stupidly) mentioned how "tragic" that there was one less Weasley in the world and how we wouldn't have missed her, "…as I understand she was a train smash to look…." He didn't even finish his sentence and Scorpius was on top of him not using his wand but preferring to use his fists too _feel_ Goyles nose smash, blood spray, skin split and bones break.

It took four big guys to pull him off. Robert Goyle spent three months in St Mungos having to undergo reconstructive surgery for his shattered face, ruptured spleen and broken ribs.

Scorpius was suspended from Hogwarts but not expelled - only due to his exemplary grades and (until that day) his untarnished record.

He stood clenching and unclenching his fists, white with rage "You fucking bastard!" he screamed punching into space at the black clouds as heavy drops of rain splattered on and around him. "Fuck you to hell!" He railed, he cursed every curse and he rent his soul to shreds until he had nothing left… exhausted and spent.

Albus knew where Scorpius had gone and he stood on the parapet looking down at the lone figure tears streaming down his face – pain lacing his own heart as he too remembered.

Some time later Albus was sitting alone in the Slytherin Common Room his long frame hunched in the oversized dark green armchair the crackling fire reflected in his green eyes – the room was deserted. His peers all seemed to know and made sure they were absent.

He heard movement in the room and didn't bother to see who it was, he knew who it was. A drenched and tired Scorpius collapsed into the chair opposite his best mate – not looking at him and stared into the fire.

Minutes ticked by neither of them speaking. Scorpius broke the silence first "I see her everywhere Al" he whispered "The fire…same colour as her hair…, your cousins eyes... the same as hers. I hear laughter and I think it's her… in my dreams…everywhere…."

Albus slowly looked up, looking serious and far older than his eighteen years "I don't care what they all say – she's not dead." Scorpius visibly flinched. The two of them had remained unwavering in their belief she was not gone "I am not fucked up like my family thinks – I swear she comes to me sometimes in my sleep but I can't fucking find her…" Albus stopped clenching his jaw too emotional to continue.

Scorpius didn't respond - there was nothing to say, Al knew Scorpius shared the same type of dreams but nobody seemed to give a shit. They were best mates and a formidable force, Albus dark and brooding and Scorpius cool and hard as stone - no-one dared to provoke them…ever. Not even the brave Gryffindors and for the first time in many years the Slytherin team was the top of the Quidditch table, due mainly to the unbreakable force of Slytherin Captain, Albus Potter, and equally unbreakable and driven Seeker, Scorpius Malfoy. Quidditch was the ideal sport for them to "express" their frustration and anger.

It was early hours of the morning when a large commotion in the Common Room woke both boys from their restless sleep. Albus groaned deeply from his bed "Hey - shut up down there!" he shouted. The noise didn't abate and Albus yelled again "Oi dickheads! - will you shut the fuck up!"

He heard Scorpius's voice croak from the bed next to his "Hey neighbour will you shut the fuck up too."

Albus smirked and looked at his watch on the table beside his bed – 7:34am. Time to get up – if he hurried he would be able to beat Scorpius to the shower. He very slowly and quietly rolled over and slipped out of his bed, creeping his way quietly to the bathroom, it was always a race – they both had a competitive nature. He got to the bathroom door – it was locked… Scorpius had beaten him. Albus banged on the door "Wanker!" and was greeted with "You snooze you lose Potter." from the other side. Albus flopped back into bed and drifted off letting sleep take him over again.

A few minutes later he was rudely shaken awake by one of his Slytherin peers, Steven Zabini; – a stocky medium height boy blessed with mothers Italian good looks.

"Al…, Al! _Albus_ wake up! There's a rumor going around that your cousin Rose Weasley was found outside the front door of Hogwarts this morning!" He shouted.

Albus's eyes flew open – he was instantly alert. "This had better not be a joke Zabini or you are fucking dead." Albus could feel his heart thumping.

The bathroom door banged open and Scorpius, still wet with only towel around his waist, strode over to Zabini and grabbed him by his shirt, hoisting him up to his height, only centimeters from his face. "Where is she?" he demanded. Albus was standing next to Scorpius looking serious and deadly.

"Some Gryffindor fourth year found her – and well, you know, news travels fast around here…" Scorpius dropped Zabini and grabbed some clothes throwing them on as he and Albus ran for the School Hospital wing.

They attracted quite a few stares and whispers as Albus was dressed only in his jeans, no shirt or shoes with his trademark Potter hair sticking out at all angles and Scorpius also had no shoes but only his school trousers – he did, however, have his school shirt on but it was completely open and unbuttoned as the two boys ran through the corridors of Hogwarts.

They reached the Hospital Wing and they both knew instantly it must be something to do with Rose when they saw a very emotional Ron and Hermione Weasley with their son Hugo talking to a very old and frail looking Head Mistress McGonagall and the robust figure of Nurse Carlisle.

Albus ran straight up to the group whilst Scorpius hung back from them struggling to gain his usual Malfoy composure.

"Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione – Rose…is it true, is she….?" Albus's voice cracked he couldn't speak. Hermione gave a little cry and ran over to wrap her arms around her nephew "Yes Albus – she's fine."

Scorpius sagged against the wall feeling completely overwhelmed and emotional. He stayed in the shadows, he knew Rose's father never really accepted his friendship towards Rose and he was intuitive enough to know to stay out of their way at such an important time. He guessed that Ron Weasley had a fathers (and male) instinct and he just knew that Scorpius thought of Rose as more than a friend and he was trying to protect her from being "corrupted" by a Malfoy.

He watched as the rest of the Weasley and Potter clan started to arrive. He tried to pick up pieces of conversation but he knew that his presence would soon be noticed and so he quietly slipped away to return to his dormitory room.

He lay on his bed for a long time thinking and analyzing like only a Malfoy can do – Where has she been? What has happened to her? Would she remember me? Would she like me? How has she changed? The questions and possible answers pounded in his head which ultimately grew into a dull headache.

This gave him an idea – he got up from his bed and dressed himself properly. He ran his hands roughly through his usually impeccable hair and made sure he was looking disheveled – the opposite to his usual immaculate self. He then opened his large cedar trunk and took out the "Raging Temperature" potion that he had purchased off the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes store some time ago (only because Albus wouldn't shut up about it), and with a small sly smile (secretly thanking Al) he drank the potion and headed for the Hospital Wing – he wasn't a cunning Slytherin for nothing.

As he reached the Hospital Wing he could already feel the affects of the potion – his cheek bones were flushed and there was a light sweat breaking out on his body. Nurse Carlisle wasn't there – no doubt checking on Rose – so he sat down in the small reception area and waited.

Only minutes went by when the stout, bustling figure of Nurse Carlisle emerged from the door to the main Hospital Wing.

She gave him a matronish look over her spectacles "What is your name, house and explain – _briefly_ - what your symptoms are?" she said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin…. I-I think I have a temperature and I have got a killer headache." He grimaced appropriately and raised a hand to gently massage his temple.

Nurse Carlisle came over and placed her hand on his forehead "Hmmm – yes you do definitely have a fever." She regarded him intently and after further checking his pulse, looking down his throat getting him to breath in – breath out she finished "I will give you a potion to reduce your fever and take care of your headache – go back to your dormitory and rest for the remainder of the day. I will let your House Master know you are unwell and will not be attending classes today." She bustled over to her desk and started to write something down on a piece of parchment.

This was not what Scorpius wanted – he wanted to get through that bloody door to see Rose. _Shit! Looks like I will have to go for plan "B"_ thought Scorpius. Being a Malfoy he had already planned well ahead for this possibility.

He stood up and then, not too dramatically, gripped the back of the chair, wobbling slightly "Nurse Carlisle…_Nurse Carlisle_…I feel kinda faint…I think I might need to lie down…" he trailed off weakly swaying slightly _Whoa Malfoy good acting!_ He thought to himself.

She reacted immediately he knew she did not want a six foot two young man fainting on her!

"Quickly come through and lie down!" she ordered holding the door open to the main wing, motioning him to come through and pointed to an empty bed.

He duly collapsed on the bed groaning deeply for effect, closing his eyes.

She gave a large, slightly annoyed, sigh and said "Well you might as well stay here until you feel better." She went on "I have some urgent business I need to discuss with the Head Mistress so please do not move off this bed until you are certain you are not going to faint." Scorpius kept his eyes closed and nodded his head "Yes Ma'am." He heard her footsteps retreat and after several minutes, and he was sure it was safe, he sat up on the bed and surveyed around him.

The room was empty _What luck!_ he smiled to himself and in the far corner he could see there was obviously a bed occupied but the curtains were drawn around. He wondered why there were no family members around but guessed they were probably sorting things out with the Ministry and the School as no doubt a full blown investigation would be underway.

He slipped off of the bed and quietly made his way over the curtain. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was sure if anybody was nearby they would hear it. He reached the curtain, he licked his lips in nervousness and wiped his hand across his brow - he was still sweating slightly from the "Raging Temperature" potion he had taken... or was it nerves – both probably, he thought.

Reaching out he parted the curtain and peeked inside. His heart lurched in his chest as his gaze fell upon the sleeping figure of Rose. Her face was turned towards him and she was more beautiful and lovelier than he ever remembered – she was now an eighteen year old goddess. He felt the heat stir in his loins and he could feel his heart racing as his body reacted to her.

He slipped through the curtains and moved to the side of her bed. He scrutinized what he could see of her face and body – she was incredible fair and there was absolutely no sign of the trademark Weasley freckles. Obviously there was no sun where she had been. She seemed a little thin but not emaciated as her body was still full and curvaceous. Her hair was a shade or so darker than he remembered (no sun again he supposed) and impossibly long, reaching nearly down to her waist and still fell in waves down her back – he had so many questions and was lost deep in thought when suddenly she opened her deep blue eyes and looked directly at him.

He jumped a little as she seemed to be so deep in sleep and now here she was fully alert and looking intensely at him. Some emotion flickered briefly in her eyes – was it anger? He couldn't tell it was so fleeting. They regarded each other for some time he did not speak as he wanted to know if she would recognize him.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she tilted her head sideways slightly as if measuring him up "Scorpius Malfoy" she said his name quietly and without emotion as if she was just remembering and confirming it to herself. He felt his heart drop a little at her cool manner.

"Rose Weasley" he replied with his trademark smirk. He felt far too emotional to venture saying any more to her but slowly reached out and very softly touched her hand with his fingers. She reacted immediately, snatching her hand away and hissed "Don't touch me!" at him, looking like she wanted to kill him on the spot. Scorpius felt like he had been physically hit and immediately took one step backwards.

At that moment he heard voices in the Waiting Room of the Hospital so he quickly turned giving one final glance at Rose who was still looking lethal and hurriedly made his way back to his hospital bed.

**A/N: Well shall I continue? Review please. **

**PS: Just in case you were wondering there is no rape (I'm not into that kind of writing. Violence – yes / Rape - no). Roses reaction is due to other reasons – I don't want to spoil it just in case you want me to continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to your lovely reviews (which I cherish receiving by the way) I felt obliged to write Chapter 2 – so here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

Several weeks had lapsed before Rose Weasley was allowed to be integrated back into the Hogwarts School system. She had to be interviewed and assessed by the Ministry, then by a medical team and then of course by Hogwarts itself.

She was certainly lacking in some basic magical knowledge as she had missed so much of her schooling. She needed extra tuition in Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures (although she did know a lot about some of the darker creatures but refused to speak in depth to anyone about it).

But where she was weak she more than made up for in showing an extreme advanced level of Dark Arts, Charms, and Divination and was able to do some advanced level wordless and wandless spells.

When Rose Weasley walked stiffly into the Great Hall for breakfast a hush fell over the normally noisy place. Her face was a cool blank mask as she surveyed the hall and scanned the faces looking at her. She saw Albus and Scorpius sitting at the Slytherin table and she made her way over to their table. Quiet whispers and curious stares followed her as she sat opposite the two young men.

Albus cleared his throat and ventured some conversation "Hi Rose – good to see you." Rose locked eyes with him and briefly nodded her head in acknowledgement. She surveyed the copious amounts of food overflowing from the table with a look of disgust and delicately selected a plain bread roll, butter and tea for her breakfast.

Scorpius watched her surreptitiously from his slightly bowed head said nothing just watched her - trying to get some measure of her mood. He wasn't prepared to push forward too soon.

They sat mostly in silence with Albus occasionally trying to engage Rose in conversation only to be met with either a shake or nod of her head as she silently ate her breakfast. He eventually gave up and turned to talk to Scorpius about the upcoming Quidditch match with Ravenclaw.

Most students gave Rose a wide berth – she had her huge family around her anyway and they were nervous about the overprotective Potter/Weasley clan so anything to do with Rose could be kept to their own family.

She said very little outside class and even less inside class. Even the teachers gave up trying to involve her in their classes as she would either look down at her desk in silence or shake her head in refusal.

Rose found most of her classes confusing and often pointless. Who cared about the History of the Magic community – she didn't. She found Potions a waste of time. Brewing Amortentia the love potion, what a foolish and romantic potion – guaranteed to lead to heartbreak and disaster.

The oohs and aahs and dreamy looks from her classmates made her feel nauseous so she deliberately blew hers up and with a small (barely detectable) satisfied smile was made to sit at the back of the class. The Potions Master suspected she was deliberately sabotaging her brews and so paired her with Scorpius who was the top of his year in Potions thereby forcing her to participate.

Scorpius was mixed about the decision – happy to have Rose beside him but also anxious that his grade might suffer or even worse end up in the hospital wing. However, Rose generally ignored him and answered his attempts at conversation with single word replies "yes" "no" "possibly" "could be" "maybe" and the longest sentence "Why don't you ask the Potions _Master_".

She spat the word 'Master' so venomously and looked contemptuously at their Potions Master which made Scorpius curious and crave to know what was going on inside that beautiful head of hers.

Rose was an enigma – she would sit with her family and their extended friends during meal times but would only speak when she was spoken to and only answered when she had to.

Albus had asked her once what had happened to her but her only response was to say "I don't want to talk about it" and she proceeded to look down at the table and remained that way until the meal was finished, then she quickly stood up and made her way swiftly to her dormitory room.

Lily Potter said that she often heard her whimpering and crying in her sleep and sometimes Rose would wake up screaming, sweating profusely and even on one occasion stumbled into the bathroom to throw up the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Lily had approached her and Rose had clung to her like some sort of lifeline sobbing, heaving and retching until Rose was so utterly exhausted that she eventually fell into a fitful sleep in Lily's arms. Lily just held her and rocked her murmuring soothing words to her – tears streaming down her own face wondering what in the hell would make Rose react like this.

When Scorpius first heard Lily recount this story he felt like someone had punched him in the guts. He thought about her pain and torment – about her suffering and it ripped at his soul. Gods he wanted to be the one there for Rose! Holding her, comforting her, whispering endearments to her - but he just didn't know how to break through her defenses!

Girls would just throw themselves at him – he never had trouble getting any girl he wanted. But he only wanted one girl and he wanted Rose… badly. Whenever she looked at him it was like a flame across his heart. Scorpius Malfoy thought and strategized – he had never had to work for a girl before but he was going to work really hard for this one and he was pretty sure it would be worth it in the end.

Today it appeared they were going to have breakfast at the Gryffindor table with the rest of the Weasley/Potters. As Scorpius sat down he listened to his best mate Albus teasing his little cousin Molly about a boy she was obviously keen on.

"Go on Molly – go and talk to him." Albus teased and smirked at Molly gesturing overtly towards Angus Finnegan, a stocky sandy-blonde haired boy who had a wide easy smile, blue eyes and tanned skin.

"No way - put your hand down you idiot!" Molly swatted at his hand blushing furiously glancing nervously towards Angus Finnegan's table.

"Oh Merlin he's looking this way…why do I have such a bunch of gits for family." she groaned ducking her head into her hands trying to cover her flushed face.

"Why not Molly Wolly – he's only the most popular BOY in your year." Hugo jumped in to join in the teasing, giving Albus a sideways look and sniggering.

Scorpius just shook his head, rolled his eyes and felt a pang of sympathy for Molly. The poor girl - it was obviously her turn today. Divulging romantic secrets to the Weasley/Potter clan was a time-bomb just waiting to blow up in your face.

"Oh this is hopeless – and thanks to you Lily… you know they're a bunch of infants, what on earth possessed you to tell Fred – you know what a big mouth he is!?" Molly threw her hands up in the air in disgust at Lily's betrayal of her secret and her family's infantile behavior.

"Hey…I'm right here you know!" Fred spoke up putting his hand over his heart pretending he had been hurt by her comment.

Lily just grimaced and murmured an apology shrugging her shoulders and looking sympathetically and remorsefully at Molly.

"…Yeah thanks Lily" piped Fred "and such a juicy tidbit of information too I might add!" He leaned back on his chair with a self-satisfied grin plastered on his face. "Oh Lily… you don't know the power I now have with that piece of information." and he laughed in mock evilness.

As Fred, Hugo and Albus were laughing at the blushing and mortified Molly and Scorpius was shaking his head whilst Lily was looking shamefaced… they almost didn't hear Rose speak. She spoke so quietly that they nearly didn't hear her – they froze in their laughter and all eyes were suddenly fixed on Rose.

"Molly…?" Molly snapped her head up in surprise to look at Rose "Molly… what is it that you are concerned about… why don't you want to speak to him?" Rose genuinely seemed confused as she stared intensely at Molly who wore an expression of complete astonishment at being spoken to by Rose. It was such a rare thing for Rose to speak that she wasn't sure it had actually happened.

Molly opened and closed her mouth a couple of times and in typical Weasley fashion completely blurted the truth out "Um – well – I guess I am kinda, you know… _afraid_ to."

Rose's eyes widened slightly and a brief look of alarm crossed her features as she carefully studied Angus Finnegan "_Afraid_ of him" she looked wide-eyed at Molly then again looked piercingly at Angus Finnegan who was squirming a little and looking somewhat concerned at having Rose Weasley of all people staring at him.

"… I don't detect any violence around him…" she looked seriously at Molly and leaned in closer to her "…do you fear he will hit you?" An audible gasp was heard from all the people that were in hearing vicinity of Rose.

Albus gagged on his food and looked horrified glancing at Scorpius who wore a stunned expression and murmured "…What the fuck…" Hugo looked like he had eaten something that had really disagreed with him. Fred and Lily gaped opened mouthed trying to process what Rose had just said.

Molly just simply stared and after several seconds of silence realised that Rose was waiting for an answer.

"_NO!"_ Molly squawked and then continued a little gentler "No Rose, nothing like that – well I guess I am afraid of him, you know, not liking me like I like him, or rejection or something…" she trailed off feeling a little self-conscious and awkward.

Scorpius turned to Rose and spoke very softly to her "Is that what you are…were… afraid of Rose?"

Rose frowned and seemed lost in her thoughts – everyone held their breath.

After several seconds Rose ignored Scorpius's question and addressed Molly firmly "Molly – there are many things to fear and rejection not one of them." Rose shook her head "…if he rejects you then he is not worthy of you." Molly only nodded dumbly.

Rose continued so quietly that they had to lean in to hear her "The first time I felt real fear was when I displeased my Master – I didn't serve his meal as he wished and he hit me so hard I was sure he had cracked my skull."

She paused and looked at her hands that were clasped together tightly in front of her "He didn't hit me every day – sometimes he would go weeks but then I would do something to infuriate him and then he would beat me – I never really knew what triggered him – sometimes I think just my presence was enough." She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

No one dared speak; no one knew what to say. Rose looked at Molly with an expression of anguish and pain across her features "Molly, go and speak to him…please."

Molly didn't argue she stood up and walked straight over to Angus who in turn greeted her with a nervous but wide warm smile.

Rose glanced around the table to take in the shocked faces. She felt exposed and raw and felt the need to escape, so she stood up quickly and mumbled "If you will excuse me please..." and she walked woodenly out of the Great Hall.

Scorpius, Albus, Lily, Fred and Hugo stared at each other – not knowing what to say at the only secret revealed by Rose since her return to them.

Albus spoke first "Merlin's fucking balls… 'displeased my _Master_' – what the fuck was that about." He ran his hands through his hair with a look of anguish crossing his features.

Hugo looked very pale and ill "I think I am going to be sick – how the hell am I going to tell that to Mum and Dad…?" he trailed off as Fred grabbed his shoulder and gave him a comforting weak smile.

Lily looked close to tears and shook her head as if in denial.

Scorpius clenched his fists as the mental image of Rose broken, bleeding and helpless flooded into head. He made a silent promise to himself there and then that he was going to find out from Rose who did this, hunt them down and kill them.

Malfoy's don't get mad but they sure-as-shit get even. Whoever the son of a whore is that did this to Rose is going to get the same dished up to them in triplicate.

Scorpius stood up and whispered gruffly "I'll catch you later." He walked off in the direction that Rose had taken with a dark and determined expression across his face.

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you want me to continue? Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I am a terrible person for not updating in AGES. Not only that I am officially a hypocrite because I am the first to jump onto the "review" button to push other authors to update their stories. So please forgive me wonderful readers and reviewers of this story and accept my apology. **

**PS: Tell me if you want me to do Rose's POV or whether to stay with Scorpius's POV.**

My long strides were easily catching up to the petite ones of Rose as I exited from the Great Hall. I quickly spotted her red hair heading for the staircase that led up to the Ravenclaw girl's dormitory.

I knew that she wouldn't head outside - she never did. As I raced to catch her up I briefly recalled the time, not long after her return, when we were required to go into the Forbidden Forest for one of our Care of Magical Creatures classes and Rose had completely refused to go.

Professor Arsetard (as I call him) and several other students (excluding Albus and I) tried to convince her that she would be safe in a large group with the added benefit of an experienced Professor to protect us. I guess he was referring to himself but I am pretty sure we would all be right royally fucked if any crisis situation should happen to arise and we had to rely on him. He is more likely to stun himself in his own non-existent nuts.

Rose wouldn't budge. Even with a threat of detention, extra work and having to explain herself to the Headmistress from our tosser of a Professor - she wouldn't buckle.

I don't blame her, when she did eventually get provoked enough to say something - her argument was pretty sound. Her blue eyes flashed as she spat the words out through clenched teeth at Professor Arsetard and at the dickhead do-gooders that didn't know just when to piss off and leave well enough alone.

"Do you think your punishment would in _any way_ come close to the punishment that was metered out to me by the evil bastard that kept me captive for years? _I - am – not – going - outside_?" I watched her with my usual stone-faced Malfoy façade as she stood there a vortex of emotions, trembling and daring anyone to put up an argument.

I remember thinking it was pretty effective though as they all looked at the floor, ceiling and everywhere but at her. Only I couldn't look away from her as her blue eyes briefly met my grey ones and just for the tiniest moment I saw a glint of tears and pain in her eyes before she turned away and sat back down in her seat, turning her head and hiding her face with those gorgeous red curls I cherished.

That was the first time I got some inkling of what she had faced – my guts twisted and I felt like smashing the shit out of something. Times like this I wish I was a Beater on the Quidditch team, not a Seeker.

In the end they left her alone in the classroom with her own thoughts. Al and I both protested that maybe she shouldn't be left alone but it fell on deaf ears. Just more confirmation that our Care of Magical Creatures Professor was in top running for the greatly coveted "I'm a wanker and my mother is a goat" award that Al and I bestow each year to some fortunate recipient.

I reached her just before she ascended the staircase and gently took hold of her elbow, "Rose?" I spoke so softly I wasn't sure she heard me.

She did hear me though because she flinched and stiffened slightly at the physical contact. However, it had the desired effect because she stopped and turned slightly towards me.

Doubt flooded into my mind and I now wasn't sure what to say or do.

I didn't readily show my emotions but with Rose I was always powerless to be anything but open and exposed to her. Hell she deserved it and if I am brutally honest with myself I needed it – needed her. I am so pathetic I can't even begin to tell you.

"Come with me". It sounded much too like an order so I added with a softer tone "…please."

She nodded her head and I dropped my hand to take her small one in mine. Her hand felt so fragile and I was keenly aware of my own size and strength compared to hers. I felt those horrible thoughts pushing in my mind of someone hurting such a delicate and lovely creature and I tried not to think too much about what she had just revealed to us in the Great Hall.

I must admit I was somewhat surprised that she allowed me to hold her hand given her first reaction when I touched her elbow and of course I never quite got over her response when I touched her hand in the Hogwarts Hospital.

I guided her gently through the corridors and staircases until we came to the Room of Requirement. I knew about it as Al had discovered it on the Marauders Map some years ago and we frequented it for "various activities" on occasion... or rather Al did. I wasn't into mindless shagging of endless girls.

I had only had two girlfriends Heather Flint and Jasmine Wood – funny both girls had flower names… and blue eyes come to think of it. That should have been another big fucking clue for me that I was still hung up on Rose. Of course moaning Rose's name during sex was also another pretty big clue.

The door to the Room of Requirement silently opened and inside was a comfortable looking lounge with a couple of large sofas and a warm crackling fire. I led her to one of the sofas and we sat down. I sat close to her but not so close that we were touching.

She looked at me with those big ocean blue eyes and surprised me again by talking first.

"Scorpius… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run away but I was afraid everyone would fire a whole load of questions at me…I just couldn't face it." She then took my hand and I felt like time had just frozen and my pulse was racing at the contact.

She continued "Whenever anyone talks to me it's always questions, what happened, who was your kidnapper, do you know his name, what did he do… on and on and on."

She sighed and gave me a soft look "You, on the other hand, and my father, have been the only people that haven't pressured me for anything but just quietly given me your support, care and understanding – I cannot tell you how much that means to me how much _you_ mean to me."

I was stunned and was wondering if my mouth was hanging open like one of those muggle fish trophies I had seen on the wall of her mothers' grandparents' house. I honestly hadn't a clue she had been thinking or feeling _anything_ for me. So much for my Malfoy keen perception I prided myself on – looks like I am just as oblivious as say Hagrid's half brother Grawp would be.

She gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand "You're like my rock in a storm – always strong, always there, never breaking… (ok she hadn't heard about the Goyle incident yet but we'll bridge that one later) … and I trust you completely." With those words my heart officially exploded out of my chest and has been served to her on a silver platter to keep forevermore.

I love this girl – and she has just confirmed it yet again. Given what she has had to endure she is still willing to trust. I didn't speak, truthfully I don't think I could coherently form a sentence without it coming out like "Dahuuh", which would be further evidence that she was right I really was a rock, but a dumb rock that was unable to speak.

However, I did manage to gain some of my usual composure and get out "Rose…you can't imagine what those words mean to me." My silver eyes met hers and there it was right in front of me. I could see it and I wanted it so badly. Images flashed through my mind of how it could be with her. Her sighing my name and wrapping herself around me when we made love, her laughing and smiling on our wedding day, how gorgeous our kids would be, her in the gardens of Malfoy Manor with the sun on her hair, growing old together… with one look I hoped like hell she could see it too and prayed to every deity I could think of that she too wanted it as much as me.

I think she knew because she gave me a bigger smile and blushed under my intense stare. Merlin's hairy balls I wanted to kiss her… and more! _Slowly now Malfoy – you don't want to screw it up_, I chastised myself.

Rose broke the silence again "You know – you are the complete opposite to Erebus." Her voice was barely above a whisper but I heard it alright. Finally - a name! I was fairly confident she had just told me the name of her bastard abductor. Something unpleasant stirred in my chest and I committed that name to my memory. Let the hunt begin.

Rose continued and all my senses were on alert because I was aware we were breaking through a barrier here. "…although his height and build is lot like yours he has dark eyes and black hair that match his black heart." Her brow furrowed a little but she kept going "You on the other hand have white hair and silver eyes and _I know_ your heart is so good Scorpius."

She paused and the expression in those blue eyes was like nothing I have ever experienced before "I want you know that the memories of you just kept me going at times… my light in the darkness." Coming from anyone else it would be clichéd and false but from her I knew this was the literal truth.

Again with the speechlessness – I have never been rendered so speechless all the time. Mind you I have never been presented with such sincere honesty and by the girl I have loved obsessively for years. Normally I would be the one in control (especially of my emotions) but here I was completely powerless and not in complete control of my brain, desperately waiting for her to lead me…well anywhere.

"I love you Rose." Shite! Did I just blurt that out! I hope I haven't freaked her out… argh you dumb fuck Malfoy anyone would think you were a Weasley!

She laughed a little and it was such a wonderful sound - I had forgotten how much I loved to hear her laugh. She replied "Yes well I know that Malfoy." Merlin I didn't think I was _that_ transparent. I smirked at her reply because it was such a typical "Rose" kind of response and I liked that feeling that she was still there waiting to emerge.

I am, of course, a very self-assured individual so I didn't feel the need to hear her say she loved me too. I was thrilled enough that we had got this far.

"So, how long have you known then – I didn't know Divination was your specialty?" I asked, taking the opportunity to tease her, hoping that it might help her break a little further out of her protective shell.

"Umm, probably since I was about thirteen…" She laughed at me especially as I couldn't contain the look of complete astonishment on my face. "…and Divination is definitely not my specialty… Al told me of course." Ok now that made sense "Ahh right." was my oh so smooth reply.

She leaned in a little closer and gave me a serious look but there was a hint of a smile playing on her lips "Oh and by the way I knew about the bra bets – Aunt Ginny caught Albus going through my drawers and it only took one look from her and he caved completely."

My best mate Albus Severus Potter had betrayed me, useless twat! I hope you never become an Auror Al because you are crap! I will make sure I let him know too.

I did have the decency to look a little ashamed for a few seconds but I couldn't help it and I grinned cheekily at her "So much for his cover story – he told me if he was caught he was going to say he wanted to try them on for fun… guess it wasn't very convincing". I was lucky enough to hear that lovely laugh again and this time it was a real Rose Weasley beautiful and open laugh.

The flood gates were officially open and we talked for hours about the years before she was abducted, remembering all the fun times we had together and as a group. That family sure knows how to prank!

I really wanted to kiss her but I am a patient person and I was content to let her make the first move when she felt ready.

After a good long while and forgotten classes we decided it was time to head down to lunch. So I took her small hand in mine and we walked out of that fantastic room, back through the corridors and staircases and into the Great Hall hand in hand.

A sort of shush came over the Hall when we walked through those hallowed doors and after several seconds of silence a shitload of whispering seemed to explode as Rose and I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. I felt so fucking fantastic and I just couldn't help it… so I put my arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer to me – she smiled and boy so did I.

Albus, Fred, Lily, Roxanne and Hugo's mouths were all hanging open and they reminded me of one of those muggle fairground stalls – the one with the clowns with the open mouths and you had to throw balls into them…all I needed was some balls…ah-hah grapes will do, perfect! So I proceeded to throw grapes into their mouths although I seemed to hit Fred in the eye and Albus in the forehead, however Lily got one in her mouth and gave me the thumbs up. Rose did a pretty good shot too - she got Hugo a beauty on the nose, a nice big fat purple grape!

Right now life is starting to look good.

**A/N: Well do you want me to continue…? Or are you all bored?**


End file.
